The Weird McCall
by RavenRhodes1463
Summary: Raven McCall is not a normal girl not in the slightest, She knows things Teenagers should not know. And now her brother is mixed in all this madness and she needs to help him. So prepare for geeky adorable Stiles, sourwolf Derek and Crazy Peter. This is gonna be a long and crazy ride. This is a Derek/OC story some peter hes a little creepy and stalkery.
1. notes

Notes and Descriptions

Raven is not a normal girl and the reasons for that are, She can read minds and move things without touching them.(Including people) And in this case werewolves. There is gonna be alot of humour between her and stiles he hates it when she use's her powers on him.

So heres what Raven looks like, She has red eyes just the iris not the full eye, black shoulder length hair with red tips. Shes curvy not skinny i dont see what people find so attractive about skinny. Make up: She usually has a brown and silver smokey eye, natural pink lips and tanned skin like Scott. If she can help it she will be in her pjs every chance she gets. Style: Kind of like Allison but more black in her case.

I hope you enjoy my story fair warning i dont have a life so any chance i get i will upload. This is not a Mary - Sue i just like the name Raven.  
Cant wait to hear your reviews -Ray.


	2. Wolf moon part 1

Chapter 1

Wolf Moon

So the night before the first day of a new year at Beacon hills high and my idiot little brother who i love decides to go out into the woods with his bestfriend Stiles, Whats so bad about that you ask? Theres a dead body out there and they are looking for it. Plus the fact that i know whats really out there and its not good. ''Shoes, shoes i need shoes'' Oh brilliant he put them on the top of my closet shelf, '' Come on down'' ( Oh i should probably mention i have the power to move things with a simple wave of the hand) Great now jacket ''Yes actually were it should be''.

'' Now off to save my brother why am i talking to myself'' meh.

So walking in the woods i cant see a thing, ''So which half of the body are we looking for'' i hear scott say and hes out of breath great stupid asthma. ''Huh i didnt even think about that'' Yup definetly stiles. ''OW!' i scream as i cut my hand on the tree i should probably mention im a clutz. Please do question it, please dont ''And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?'' asks Scott. whew didnt hear me. '' Also something i didnt think about'' When i get my hands on him im gonna kill him, jokes i could never kill him but i can tease.''just a little closer ugh still talking to myself stap it''.

'' Its comforting to know you've planed this out with you're usual attention to detail'' I hear scott say as im about two feet away gotta keep hidden. huff''i know'' huff. Well at least hes out of breath now too. ''Maybe the uh severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh? asked scott as he takes a puff of his inhaler. Damn it Stiles ran off im gonna have to show myself soon. ''SCOTT!'' I whisper yelled just as we hear stiles scream like a little girl its actually been the highlight of my night. So while me and scott are hiding behind a tree we here Papa Stilinski asking '' wheres your usual partner in crime''

'' Who Scott? Scotts at home said he wanted to get a goodnight sleep for the first day back at school tommoro'' Lies but Stilinski knows it im reading his thoughts( yeah thats my other gift) and hes gonna shout ''SCOTT!'' Yup just then. '' Well young man i am gonna walk you back to your car and we are gonna have a conversation about invasion of privacy'' And stiles is thinking 'AGAIN!' Now yell at scott. '' Do i even have to tell u how much of a ass kicking your gonna get for this its freezing and i have to come save you'' i whisper yelled the dogs would probably hear me if i yelled, yelled. '' You didnt have to do anything im fine on my own just because your my big sister doesnt mean you have to save me all the time, plus look at me im fine no scratches, no bumps.''

''I dont care come on lets get out of here''.

'' Fine'' i hear him mumble.

After walking in silence for about 15 minutes we see a owl fleeing, We look at each other confused and then when we turn to walk away BOOM, Over a dozen deer come running at us and of course scott trying to be helpful now use's his body to try and shield us but we both go flying down a hill, The next thing i know i hit a tree and Darkness surounds me.

I wake up i dont know how long its been but its still dark out ''AAGH'' i hear scott screaming and my first instinct is to try and get up to help him ''Ow bad idea'' I fall right back down and im sleepy,'' Maybe just close my eyes for a bit'' i mumble.

Turns out a bit was about 6 hours its light out and i see this big mass of fur? I think its fur and Crap red eyes coming towards me. Damn it the Alpha i try to get up but fail, So hes still coming towards me and he just stops maybe i can read his thoughts, '' Such a pretty little thing i have big plans for you'' I know that voice im sure i've heard that voice. ''AGH'' i screamed he took off. I look down at my arm and theres five puncture wounds, next thing happens im holding my head screaming as images start flashing but they are blurred i cant make anything out all i know is flames thats all i see.

I must have passed out because im being carried by someone, tall, leather jacket i can smell it and all hes thinking is ''What the hell do i do with her now? It clearly wants her or she would be dead.'' His voice is Deep i like it NO no this guy could be the killer you cant think that. The next thing i know im being layed down gently on something soft WAIT i know that smell this is my bed.'' Who are you'' i asked groggily. No answer i look up and hes gone my window is open and CRAP its 8:30 im gonna be late.

So heres part 1 what do think.  
How did the mystery guy know where she lived?  
What does the Alpha want with her?  
We meet the mystery guy in the next part -Ray


	3. Wolf moon part 2

Chapter 2 Wolf Moon part 2

After getting Showered i didnt do anything with my hair all i did was tie it in a bushy tail i barley had time to do my usual smokey eye make up, Scott left like half a hour ago and thats new for Scott he doesnt usually care, He was favouring his side when i saw him maybe it was from the fall or maybe it was from the one thing i dont wanna think about ''The Alpha'' i whispered.

It took alot of begging but i managed to get my mum to drive me i just called her mummy and started sucking up to her and finally im in my first class english bleck. Scott's acting weird and i promised myself to never read my familys minds i read stiles's cause its so fun to annoy him, So scotts got his eye on the new girl as she comes in someone has a crush then he passes her a pen and she is thinking ''How did he know'' so thats even more reason to put a point on the Alpha theory.

YAY bell ooh scotts in his own world time to sneak attack, I tip toe behind him and just as im about to jump on him stiles has to be there ''Hey Raven''

''I hate you'' he looks at me confused. They are watching the new girl Allison i think her name was and of course lydia's there sucking up because she has nice clothes then the jock freak jackson lydias boyfriend shows up and starts kissing her, Ugh jackson and lydia make me wanna throw up. '' Can someone explain to me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and already hangng with lydia's cliq'' rebecca said ** Thats her name in this story**.

'' Cause shes hot, beautiful people hurt together''stiles so smugly put whilst staring at lydia. Scotts staring at allison again while stiles and rebecca are arguing about lydia never been around a ugly person. Its kinda creepy scotts staring and lydias face lets be honest, Im reading her mind and all shes thinking about is sex,jackson and party tonight. Lacross practice is soon and scott wants me to be there hes convinced hes gonna make first line this year.

'' Ugh why must you drag me here you know i dont do sporty stuff'' i loudly complained. Aaand of course im ignored,''But if you play i wont have anyone to talk to on the bench'' stiles was moaning about this from the time it took us to get here until now.''I cant sit out again my whole life is sitting on the sidelines this year i make first line'' Scott told stiles strying to get his positivity across. I turn around and all i see is couch throwing gear at scott its hilarious.

''Anyway you wont be alone i'll make sure i have a seat behind you so we can talk and you can complain about how you wanna be on the team but you are not sure enough of yourself bla bla bla.''I told stiles trying to cheer him up, ''yeah great nice speech not helping but its good to know i have your sarcastic company''stiles said smirking. ''oooooooooh im offended'' i joked but i know how to get to him wait for it, wait for it ''OW WHAT THE HELL RAVEN'' stiles yelled while rubbing his head where i just made a lacross ball hit him. '' Hey thats what you get for OW!'' he just slapped me upside the head,'' you are so gonna pay for that later'' i said while smiling evily he knows its bad when i do that. He looks terrified '' Please no pain physically mentally maybe physically no'' he looks so scared i cant help but smile ''meh we'll see''.

Me and stiles look over just it time to see scott catching balls like mad and not missing a single one its incrediable. 

''EWW! Really scott u had to take the wet route'' ignored. '' I dont know what it was it was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and thats not the only weird thing i can hear stuff i shouldnt be able to hear, smell things''Yup the Alpha got him. ''Smell things? Like what?'' stiles asked.'' Like the mint majito gum in your pocket''.

'' what i dont even have any mint mojito'' then rest assured stiles pulled out some gum. ''Ew dude how long has that been in there?''i asked disgusted.''So all this started with the bite?'' stiles asked still amazed about the gum, '' what if its like a infection like my bodys flooding with adrenalin before i go into shock or something?'' scott asked worried. '' you know what i think i've actually heard of this its a specific kind of infection-''

''you have?''

''shhh'' then he mouths follow my lead,i just nod. ''Are you serious?''

''Yeah yeah i think it called lycanthrope'' I actually had to look away from about laughing. ''Whats that is that bad?'' oh scott you really need to get out more. '' Yeah its the worst but only once a month on the night of the full moon'' i say then me and stiles both start Howling like wolves. Scott then slaps us both and walks away, ''hey you're the one who said you heard a wolf howling'' stiles says trying to defend himself. ''There could be something seriously wrong with me'' scott says annoyed, ''I know your a werewolf GRRR'' stiles really cant growl.'' Ok come on scott you know we're joking'' I hope. i heard someones thoughts and tuned out scott and stiles . '' Im guessing thats one of the guys who lost the inhaler- Oh great the girls here to''. Its that same deep voice the one who carried me home. ''RAVEN!'' scott yelled '' huh, what'' he pointed behind me and sure enough i turn round and theres someone there. I got a proper look at him now hes about 6ft1,light stubble, black touseled hair and all in black and he is lets just say super hot. His eyes though they i could have sworn they flashed bright blue, ''pssst'' i turn round again and scott and stiles are like beconing me over to them like come closer my child its weird. So when i get over to them the guy finally speaks,'' What are you doing here hm this is private property'' he tells them not looking at me, '' sorry man we didnt know'' stiles says scared. ''Yeah we were just looking for something but forget it'' scott says annoyed and then the guy throws something and again scott catched it quick when he opens his hand the inhaler is there and the guy is gone. '' Dude do u know who that was? scott just shakes his head '' that was Derek Hale dont you remember?'' stiles askes

'' thats who it is?''

''remember what'' scott asks clearly confused '' His family they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago.''

'' I wonder what hes doing back''

''hmm hes cute'' my eyes go wide and scott and stiles look at me like are you crazy,''Did i say that out loud'' they both nod ''Oops''. 

Im in bed watching G-force and i look out my window and i see the bright blue eyes just like the ones i thought i saw on Derek. I heard a knock on my door and when i look back out the window the eyes are gone. '' come in'', mum walks in looking tired as hell. '' Hey just to let you know im gonna call it a night, um scotts got late shift at the vet so dont wait up'' she says. '' i wasnt planning to but goodnight you look like you could use some rest.'' she comes over gives me a hug then off she goes. And back into bed i go, i turn off the tv and all i can think about is those eyes. Unfortunatly my dreams are filled with the mass of fur and red eyes.

''Scott where are you?'' Im in the boys locker room looking for my brother probably not a good idea but hey i need to talk to him.

( Flashback)

''AAWOOOH'' ( my version of a howl) I wake up gasping for air that dream was horrible the Alpha was stalking towards me and just as he was about to kill me i woke up. I look out my window and i see scott running into the woods ''SCOTT!'' no reaction. I try to follow but hes long gone.''Damn it''.

( End of flashback)

I hear something getting slammed against metal, ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU MCCALL!'' Jackson yelled. ''WHATS GOING ON WITH ME YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?, WELL SO WOULD I, I CAN SEE, HEAR AND SMELL THING THAT I SHOULDNT BE ABLE TO SEE,HEAR AND SMELL. I DO THINGS THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE, IM SLEEP WALKING THREE MILES INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND IM PRETTY MUCH CONVINCED IM TOTALLY OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND! Scott yelled back. Jacksons not buying it good, ''Huh you think your funny dont you mcCall? i know your hiding something im gonna figure it out, And i dont care how long it takes.'' Then another slam of metal. ''Scott?'' Aaand hes gone brilliant(note the sarcasm).

Now as the good sister i am i decide to go to the stupid lacross practice. ''SCOTT!'' stiles voice really shouldnt go that high but hey it gives me a laugh. '' Im playing the first elimination man can it wait? scott asks. '' No just hold on ok the lab results came back from the hairs on the body, it was animal hair-''

''look i gotta go''

'' No scott your not gonna believe what it was, it was a wolf''. 

''COME ON''! i yell as jackson knocks down scott. Scott right away gets up and starts kicking ass at this,WOAH he just did some kind of side/back flip, Stiles has his curious face on. OH NO. 

''Ok keep calm for what your about to see'' i whispered to myself. Knock,knock. ''Ray-ray'' stiles says excited. '' Stiles you know i hate that name.''

''exactly'' he smiles evily. ''Anyway the reason i called you, look at this i've been up all night doing all this reaserch and im pretty sure Scotts a werewolf'' he looks at me expectantly. ''A werewolf what come on stiles thats ridiculous'' i suck at lying. '' HA! you believe it too, so what do we do?''.

'' Ok well first we need to tell scott and hes not gonna believe us i mean come on would you?'' i asked knowing the answer. ''YES!'' he yells. ''yeah but your on the crazy train so you would'' he looks at me with fake hurt. ''Fine i'll call scott''.

About a half hour later scott shows, ''Get in here'' me and stiles yell. ''Ginyx you owe me a hot chocolate''. ignored, ''what is this about the body did they find out who did it?. poor scott he has no idea. '' No they're still questioning people even Derek hale'' stiles says and my heart jumps at the mention of Derek. ''Oh yeah the guy in the woods'' the hot guy in the woods ha good thing they cant read my mind. ''Yeah, yeah but thats not it ok'' stiles is getting annoyed. ''what then?''

'' Remember the joke from the other day, not a joke anymore'' scott looks lost. '' the Wolf the bite in the woods'' my mind flows back to the red eyes.

(Flashback)  
''What a pretty little thing i have big plans for you'' That voice i know that , blurred images screaming.

(End of flashback)

''WOAH! SCOTT STOP'' i scream as i see scott holding stiles up against the wall ready to punch him.''AAGH'' scott screams as he lets stiles go. I wait till Scott is gone before i speak. ''Stiles the chair'' i whisper as i see claw marks. ''We are so screwed'' we say together. 

''MOM'' i hear scott yell, ''Whats wrong?'' and of course i run in and nothings wrong, ew except my brother in nothing but a towel. ''Im just gonna go'' i say as i run back to my room ''what to wear, what to wear''. So i just go with Black skinny jeans, Dark purple tank that shows a little stomach, grey ancle boots about 4 inch heal and a little black swede shoulder jacket. Make up purple and silver smokey eye just a chap stick on the lips and no blush, Hair straight and just dyed the ends brighter red earlier. I look over my self in the mirror, pleased with how i look i say '' Its go time''.

Stiles picked me up about 20 minutes later. When i got in his geep he tried to act all james bond and i just lost it i couldnt stop laughing.

Thats part 2 what do you think the final part of wolf moon will be up in a few hours i need to write it.  
Who should Raven be with Review and who ever gets the most i will choose. Derek is gonna be cold towards her for a bit.  
Well thats it for now -Ray


	4. Wolf moon part 3

Chapter 3

Wolf Moon part 3

We arrived at the party 15 minutes later and im kinda judgy when it comes to partys so heres my checks. Good music? Check, Lots of people? Check, And some sluttyness? Check. Lydia and Jackson are pretty much dry humping each other less than 5 feet from us. Stiles looks Disgusted/Upset, What he see's in her i will never know.''Im gonna go look for scott'' I yell to stiles, ''I'll go look that way, call me if you find him'' Stiles yelled back.

After looking for a good bit, Something strange or should i say someone strange shows up. ''Derek!'' I yelled, He seemed to have heard me because he looked over at me. I walk halfway to him, He walks the rest not looking pleased Geez does he ever smile. I stop and he just stares at me, The next thing i know his hands are on my waist and my arms are around the back of his neck if anyone was watching they would think we were just like them.''So crash highschool party's often?'' i ask looking away could i be more geeky, ''No'' he almost growls. ''Why is she trying to talk to me? Shes here for the same reason as me'',Hes thinking ''What reasons that?'' Oops outloud, OUTLOUD. ''What reason's what'' he asks, Quick just make something up ''Um why dont you crash highschool partys more often?'' I giggled. He looks unimpressed ''ALLISON!'' i yell shes on her own. ''I gotta go'' I turn around and hes gone ''Raven right?'' I nod '' Scotts told me about you'' she explains. ''Where is he?'' I ask, ''I dont know he just took off'' she says upset. '' Hes not usually like this i promise and he really likes you, dont be too hard on him''. By this time we're outside and our car is gone, '' Can i give you girls a ride?'' OH OH i know that voice, OH NO i know that voice. I turn around and of course Dereks there,'' Um'' Allison mumbles '' Sorry how rude of me im a friend of scotts my names Derek''. ''No-'' He cuts me off with a glare and gives me a shut up and play along look, ''Yeah, Sure'' i say to him and Allison.

The car ride was awkward to say the least after we dropped allison off, ''My house is just round here'' i say pointing to the left ''I know'' he says then mumbles to himself ''great just great''. ''How do you know? And what the hell was that back there about being scotts friend?'' I ask annoyed, ''Just drop it before i make you walk''. And of course i shut up its cold and i really dont wanna walk. 5 excruciating minutes later he drops me off and i barely get the door shut before he speeds of,''Bye to you too'' i grumble.

Wait the car is here, I rush in looking for scott but hes not here.'' You know what? Im going to bed i'll deal with him tommoro.'' Again why must i talk to myself, Maybe im the one riding the crazy train not stiles.

After Stripping down to my underwear and tank i crawl into bed and drift off.

So thats episode 1 finished. Dereks abit of a jerk huh.  
Episode 2 will be up as soon as i write it -  
Ray


	5. Second chance at first line part 1

Chapter 5

Second Chance at first line part 1

Scotts been acting weird today since this morning he wont talk to me, Ooh lacross practice i can talk to stiles hes definetly heard from him.

''STILES!'' I yell hes sitting on the bench as always, ''Ray-Ray whats up?'' ''1 DONT CALL ME RAY-RAY! 2 Whats with scott? he has'nt talked to me since yesterday'' I ask annoyed at him for calling me Ray-Ray, He sighs ''Ok scott ran into some trouble with hunters last night and one of them is allisons father.'' My eyes go wide ''ALLISONS FATHER!'' i yell ''SHH!'' he whisper yells '' Yes allisons father he shot scott in the arm with a crossbow-''

''A CROSSBOW!'' i scream in disbelief. ''Again shhh! yeah a crossbow, Now promise me you wont yell or scream again'' ''I promise'' He sighs '' Ok Derek Hale is also a werewolf''

''WHA-'' Im cut of with his hand over my mouth. He waits a while '' Ok im gonna remove my hand and your gonna be calm got it'' he demands ''Mm hmm'' I mumble through his hand ''Ok'' He removes his hand and i start screaming and everyone is looking at me like im crazy, ''SHHH!'' To late i feel light headed and pass out.

''Is she gonna be ok?'' i hear scott ask ''Yes shes just fine, This kind of thing usually happens after a state of panic or big over reaction'' the nurse explains. ''Ow my head, what happened?'' The nurse, Scott and Stiles turn their attention to me. '' Raven are you feeling ok any bumps or sickness your heads alittle warm'' She asks as shes feeling my head. ''Yeah im fine just a little headache'' I say while trying to get up ''Woah take it easy Ray-Ray'' I growl as stiles yet again use's that stupid name '' Im gonna let that one pass for now'' '' Come on lets go home'' Scott grumbles. Never would i have thought i would be so happy to go home, Oh wait im always happy to go home.

''Scott can i talk to you?'' I yell just as mom's coming out of his room,'' Behave please'' She begs us.''Mom its ok im just gonna ask scott how practice was today.''

''Ok love you''

'' You too!''

''So Allisons father shot you with a crossbow, Hes a hunter hence the crossbow and Derek hale is a freaking werewolf. And the reason you havent spoken to me is?'' I ask trying to calm down '' Derek was at practice i shifted infront of everyone and almost killed stiles in the locker room but no one saw only derek,You are lucky this is'nt you Raven. Dereks gonna kill me'' He starts to panic'' Look we are gonna get through this but you have to be more careful.'' I sigh ''Stiles is video chatting you go talk to him im gonna call it a night'' I hug him and go back to my room.

I fall into dreamless slumber.

Thats part one of episode 2.  
Part 2 i have wrote down and its really long.  
Raven has a unexpected visitor in the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoy-  
Ray


	6. Second chance at first line part 2

Chapter 6

Second Chance at first line part 2

I hear a banging noise and i shoot up out of bed and put my lamp on, I listen closely to try and hear some thoughts and i hear scott thinking ''Oh my god im gonna die.'' So i run to scotts room and see him Crouched on the floor breathing deeply, ''Are you ok?'' I ask worried at what i heard '' Yeah, yeah im good um dereks really pissed at me he says if i play the on saturday hes gonna kill me himself.'' he says trying to stay calm ''So what if we fiqure out a way for you to play the game and not shift?''

'' I would say if you can do that i would be willing to try anything''

''But one more thing stiles has to help, Deal?'' he gets up ''Deal''.

I walk back to my room and close the door as soon as i turn round i yelp,''Derek?'' I ask the blue glowing eyes ''Hows the head?'' he asks ''Its fine,I didnt realise you cared'' i mumble the last part. '' I dont, its so i wont feel bad about this''. He shoves me up against the wall with his hand around my throat '' You make sure scott doesnt play that game saturday night or i will make sure you never walk again.'' He growls and his eyes flash, I gasp as i realise how close our face's are '' You wont hurt me the Alpha wants me remember?'' He looks confused '' How do you know about the Alpha?'' I tell him about the mass of fur and glowing red eyes. ''You just earned your right to keep walking'' I giggle at how stupid that sounds ''Um are you gonna let me go so i can get some rest?'' I ask pointing at his hand around my throat ''Goodnight'' he grumbles and i fall to the floor, when i look up hes gone.

''What do u think they're talking about?'' I ask stiles '' Probably Jackson i bet she's pissed at scott for injuring him,'' I can tell shes pissed shes shooting daggers at him as she walks away from finishing her math problem.''Mr McCall your not even close to solving your problem'' the teacher says annoyed '' Tell me about it'' he thinks.

Me and Stiles see his dad talking to the princeable, Just as scott closes his locker stiles grabs him from behind and pulls him over to us. ''Tell me what they're saying'' stiles demands, '' Curfew because of the body''

'' Unbelieveable my dads out looking for a rabbid animal where as the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing what he wants'' Hes pissed. ''Come on stiles you dont know that'',

''Who else in this town is a freaking werewolf huh? no one'' he whispers.'' We cant exactly tell your dad the truth about derek''

'' No but we can do something''.

''Like what?''

'' Im having no part in whatever it is ''

'' Fine scott WE can find the other half of the body'' stiles says hyping up ''Are you kidding!'' scott yells as we walk away.

''Derek!'' i yell as i walk into the burned remains of the hale house, '' What are you doing here?'' I hear his voice and jump looking for him but see nothing, ''I came here to talk to you'',

'' What do you want'' he demands '' Well if you could show yourself that would be great so im not talking to air'' After a few minutes he steps out of the shadows upstairs. '' Yay wolfie finally shows''

''Wolfie'' he growls '' Yeah why not?'' i ask smiling ''I dont like it''

'' Yeah well i dont like Ray-Ray but stiles keeps calling me it'' he almost smiles, His head snaps up ''Stay here and keep quiet'' Then hes gone.

''DEREK! DEREK!'' I hear scott yell, '' Stay away from her she does'nt know anything'' he yells again. ''Yeah what if she does? you think your buddy stiles can just google werewolves and now you have all the answers is that it? You dont get it but im looking out for you, Think about what could happen-''. I cant hear him anymore so i focus on thoughts ''Whats he talking about im not that reckless'' scotts thinking and because dereks talking i cant focus on him.

I trun around and Dereks back, ''Shh'' '' hes still outside'' he mouths. A few minutes pass ''Hes gone''

''Good now we can talk, Who is the dead girl? i ask '' She was my sister'' I gasp and my heart flips, ''you-your sis-sister'' i stutter, ''Yeah now if you agree to help me with your brother i will help you with the Alpha'' he asks hopeful '' Ok '' thats all it takes he smiles. '' Im gonna go'' he just looks ahead, i lean up and kiss his cheek. Hes frozen stiff ''Um im so sorry i shouldnt have done that'' i blush hes still frozen slowly he loosens up and mumbles ''Its fine'' he turns and walks back up stairs and i turn and leave.

About half way into the woods i take the deep breath i had been holding since the house, Its dark out by now and im hearing twigs snapping. I freeze as i hear growling i turn around and theres the red eyes looking at me, ''What do you want with me?'' i ask and it shakes like its laughing '' Will i ever see who you really are?'' It does something like a shrug. '' Are you gonna kill me?'' i ask scared. '' No no is she crazy? i want her but not to kill her'' Hes thinking, then he takes off.

So thats part 2 of episode 2.  
The Alpha doesnt want to kill her then what does he want, She made a move on derek!  
How will scott react to dereks scent on raven?

Ray


	7. Authors note

Authors note.

I've been up all night and its like 6:30 in the evening so im going to sleep but the final part of episode 2 will be up tommoro and episode 3. Sorry to keep you waiting.  
-Ray 


	8. sorry :(

Authors note

Hey sorry i've not updated yet im ill just now and not up to doing much so a few days tops or when i feel i can do it then more will be up but i will continue writing the episodes down then when i type them up we are all good to go.

So sorry for this i know some people want me to update soon, And to the guest reviewer dont worry there will be Derek/raven lovin eventually:)  
-Ray 


	9. Second chance at first line part 3

Second Chance at first line part 3

Im walking along the road i eventually found, And even though the Alphas not gonna hurt me im still shaking. ''RAVEN!'' I hear scott shout, I look back and see scott hanging out stiles jeep window he looks like a dog. **Ha get it dog, werewolf** ''What the hell are you doing out here!'' scott yells at me, I feel tears welling up in my eyes.''Scott'' i whisper and fall to my knees,''Raven!''He rushes to my side and hugs me ''Im sor-sorry i know i shouldnt be out here'' I sob '' Please dont be mad at me'' I break down continue sobbing so stiles comes to help get me in the geep. ''Come on dude we gotta get her inside shes shaking like crazy'' I think the Alpha shook me up more than i thought, '' Lie her down in the back'' stiles tells scott. As scott lays me down i drift off.

Scott and stiles found the other half of the body, ''Hes not the killer!'' I yell at them but they ignore me as we're standing outside stiles's geep. The police are here and we see Derek being brought out of his house in handcuffs, As they reach the police cruiser Derek looks over at me and scott. He looks at scott smug but when he turns to me i see hurt in his eyes, We see stiles sneaking over to the car and i run over to the opposite side and get in. '' Ok just so you know im not afraid of you'' stiles tells derek ''Stiles'' i growl, Derek glares at him ''ok maybe i am'' I smile. ''Doesnt matter, the girl you killed-''

'' Stiles he didnt kill her!'' Ignored again '' She was a werewolf but she was a diffrent kind wasnt she, I mean she could turn into a actual wolf and i know scott cant do that is that why you killed her?''

'' Stiles curiosity killed the kitty''

'' Well good thing im more af a bird person.'' I sigh and slouch in my seat. ''Why are you so worried about me when its your friend whos the problem, When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do huh? just keep cheering him on i cant stop him from playing but you and raven can'' He sits forward and looks stiles in the eyes '' And trust me you want to'' He looks at me as stiles gets dragged out the car. ''Im sorry Derek i tried to tell them before they called the cops '' Im trying to stop them getting killed, '' Its fine they cant hold me i'll be out by tommoro.'' I sneak out the other side and over to scott, ''What were you thinking?'' he asks '' Look i just wanted to help keep you and stiles alive''.

''What do you mean?''

''Derek didnt kill her you idiot!'' i yell, ''How do you know what did you do?''

''I spoke to Derek i was in the house when you were ther yelling about derek staying away from allison''.

''You know what lets just go i dont wanna yell at you but i am pissed.''

''Lets get outta here'' Stiles yells as he runs over to us.

''I cant find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial'' Scott said while looking through his phone.''Maybe its like a ritual or something like they bury you as a wolf, or maybe its like a special skill you have to learn'' Hes getting hyper scotts gonna blow. '' I'll put it on my to do list'',

''Yeah mine too incase Derek decides to kill you for getting him arrested for something he didnt do by the way.'' Yeah im gonna rub it in their faces until im proven right and i can say i told you so, ''Maybe its diffrent for girl werewolves''

''Ok stop it!'' scott yells. ''Stop what?'' stiles asks confused ''Stop saying werewolf stop enjoying this so much''

''You ok?'' i ask worried at his outburst,''No no im not im so far from being ok'' hes getting angry its like a panic attack/ im gonna kill you. ''Your gonna have to accept this sonner or later scott,'' Stiles is trying to reason ''No i cant'' scott gasps ''Well your gonna have to''

''No i cant breath''

''The wolfsbane'' i whisper. ''Pull over''

''Why whats happening?'' Oh no ''Stiles hes shifting'',

''you kept it!'' he yells ''What was i suppose to do with it?!''

''AGH,STOP THE CAR!'' he growls. Stiles jumps out the car like a idiot and throws the bag of wolfsbane away ''Ok we're good-'' I look why he stopped ''Hes gone''

''Scott! scott''

''We gotta go, NOW STILES!'' he gets in and we drive off.

''I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls'' Hes on the phone to the cops this isn't gonna end well. ''Odd? like what?''the woman asks, ''Like a strange person or dog like individual wondering the streets''.

''Im hanging up on you now''

'' NO NO WAIT WAIT!-''

''Goodbye'' He trows his phone down, '' Stiles its ok we can find him just think were would he go?''

''Allison'' We both say.

Im heading to the lacross game when someone pulls me to the side i look up and see those oh so familiar glowing blue eyes,''Derek! your out'' yeah im lejit happy to see him. ''Yeah they let me out because killer of body is animal and im not animal, well not to them anyway but still not the killer'' I giggle and he looks at me funny. ''Well i guess we have a game to get to''

''We?'' he asks, ''Yeah we i guess but not together i thought you would want to keep a eye on scott.''

''What are you hiding your heart keeps jumping'' I blush ''Its something we should really talk about later'' im starting to feel like a deer in the headlights, ''Sure later then'' And hes gone.

''MOM!'' i yell then when she looks over i point to the spot beside me ''Hey sweetie how do you think the game is gonna go?'' she has no idea '' Its probably gonna be brutal but i think we'll win''

''Mmm hmm'' she mumbles watching scott he looks nervous.

Less than a minute and Jackson tackles Scott so what do i do? What any good sister would do and use my powers to throw a ball at jacksons injured shoulder very hard. ''AAGH!'' he screams but gets back up unfortunetly, Stiles looks aver to me and smiles. ''Im gonna kill him'' i hear derek think, I look to see why and i just barely see scotts eyes glowing yellow. ''Oh no'' i whisper hes losing it ''Stiles!'' i yell he looks at me ''Hes partly shifted''.

After the shifting incident scott really picked up his game he was scoring shot after shot, Stiles is chewing his glove by now and it doesnt help that the opposite team just passed us the ball on purpose. Scott scores a shot and it shoots a hole right through the goalies net. ''That was amazing!' i yell to my mom and stiles, the game continues and scotts fully transformed, ''Oh no scott no'' stiles is thinking as he stands up. Scott scores the winning shot and stiles jumps up ''oh my god'' he laughs, I see scott rip of his glove and run off the field. ''Dad whats wrong?'' Stiles asks his dad he looks worried. ''Stiles scotts shifted we have to go,''

''You go i'll see whats up.''

''Scott!'' I yell and come to a stop as i see him and allison kissing, Go baby bro! i cheer to myself. ''Scott!'' stiles comes up behind me he see's what i saw and high fives me. ''Hey raven, stiles'' Allison smiles and walks away. Scott walks over to us smiling like a idiot ''I kissed her'' hes blushing ''we saw'' .

''She kissed me''

''yeah saw that too'', Scotts talking about it maybe not being too bad as a werewolf and stiles explains about derek being let out. ''I TOLD YOU SO!'' I yell at them.

(On the field)

Jackson is still there and see's scotts glove on the ground, He looks closer and see's holes in the fingers. He looks up and derek is staring at him with no emotion then he walks away.

Thats the end of episode 2.  
More of the Alpha next episode and Derek starts being a little nicer to Raven.  
Hope you enjoy.  
- Ray.


	10. Pack mentality part 1

Pack mentality part 1

Flames,people screaming and hunters laughing at there pain. Thats what my dreams were full of, i wake up crying i cant believe they could just do that. I hear noise's outside my room ''Mom! scott!'' i yell, the door opens to s tired looking scott ''sco-scott?'' i sob. He seems to come out of it ''Raven?'' i nod ''Whats wrong? why are you crying?'' He comes over and sits beside me '' I um i had a grudge dream you know im terrified of that'' I lied ''Yeah i know'' He hugs me. ''Try go back to sleep you look wrecked'' I laugh ''well dont sugar coat it''. He goes to his room and i try to think about other things as i doze of.

''Then i wake up and im sweating like crazy, i've never had a dream like that.''

''I have usually ends a little diffrently'' Gross '' STILES! i did not need to know about you in bed.'' I shudder, ''Yeah i second that'' scott agrees.

''Ok fine, noted let me take a guess here.'' I tuned out i really want this day to end, Me and Derek haven't spoken yet so i wanna go see him and tell him about the alpha after i left his. ''HEY!'' Scott and Stiles just ran off, ''ugh talk later then!'' I guess i'll go talk to danny, Dannys my best friend and hes gay so i cant talk boys with him.

I walk to the back of the school hes usually here ''huh weird'' so off to class then.

Since i couldnt find Danny i headed to chemistry and of course i was late, ''Miss McCall so nice of you to finally join us'' Ugh Mr Harris has his ass hat on today, ''Sorry i was looking for the nurse i hit my head'' total lie but hey if it gets him off my back then i dont care. ''Just go sit down'' Hes a little calmer.

I sit beside stiles ''Ate it'' i catch stiles say ''Raw?'' scott looks horrified, ''no you stopped to bake it in the whole werewolf of it all''

'' Mr Stilinski is that your idea of a hushed whisper?'' stiles looks like a kicked puppy ''Perhaps you and Mr McCall would benifit from a little distance yes?''

''No'' Stiles complains. Mr harris points to the left for scott and right for stiles ''Let me know if the seperation gets to be to much''

''Ha'' stiles looks at harris smug. ''Hey i think they found something!'' a girl yells and we all rush to the window, Theres a guy on a stretcher and we scream as he suddenly jumps up. ''See hes not dead, dead guys cant do that''

''Stiles i did that.''

''Oh my god im starving'' I say as we head to a empty table ''But dreams arent memories'' Stiles is confused ''Then it wasnt a dream, something happened last night and i cant remember what.''

''But what makes you so sure derek has all the answers?'' stiles asks '' Because! During the full moon he wasnt changed he was in complete control" I cant wait to see where this goes, Im knocked out of that thought by lydia sitting at our table, ''Figure out what?'' she asks ''Oh um just homework" scott says trying to act cool, Stiles turns to me ''Why is she sitting with us?" i shrug then everyone else starts sitting at our table too ''Danny!" i get up and hug him ''Where were you? i was looking for you earlier" i ask worried " I had to go to the nurse i have a sore neck".

"just a pulled muscle i bet" I need to get outta here " know what else sounds fun stabbing myself in the face with this fork" jackson says as he points a fork at his face "hey i'll do it" he just glares at me "fine but the offer will stay there" Scott and allison are talking about there double date "Hey guys im gonna go im not feeling to great'' Scott looks worried and stiles knows im lying ''Need help?'' allison asks " No no i'll manage i just need some air".

Thats part 1 of episode 3, Part 2 and 3 will be up in about a hour.  
In the next chapter Raven tells Derek about that night with the alpha. And something happends that you may or may not expect.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
-Ray


	11. Pack mentality part 2

Pack mentality part 2

I hid behind Dereks house as scott was asking him about the injured bus driver ''Am i gonna kill someone?'' scotts worried "Probably" WOW way to be blunt derek. "Look i can help you remember, I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but its not gonna come for free"

"what do you want?" scott asks tiredly. ''You'll find out but for now im gonna give you what you want go back to the bus, go inside see it feel it let your senses remember for you."

"Thats it just go back" I feel something watching me and i look around and see something glowing in the distance, Red eyes! "No you wanna know if you'll hurt her".

"You can come out now!'' Derek yells to me, I jump "Ho-how did you know i was here?" i blush "Because unlike your brother i use my senses". he replies smug "Im here to have that talk we were suppose to have after the game". He looks shocked i remembered, ''Come in then" he points to the door. " After i left here when i asked you who the girl was something happened."

"What?" he looks at me impatient "Um i was in the woods and got lost so i was walking and i heard twigs snapping and growling-''

''Wait was it the alpha?''He looks confused '' Well if you let me finish. I turned around and saw the red eyes and fur so i asked what do you want with me and it kinda laughed. Then i asked will i ever see who you really are and it shrugged and then i finally asked are you gonna kill me and it growled like it was offended.''

''So hes not gonna kill you? Raven i have a idea of what he might want and your not gonna like it.'' I take a breath ''Ok tell me''

'' I think he may want you as a mate''. I start to shake ''Hey'' Derek whispers and then does something i never expected. Derek hale is hugging me! ''shh calm down, Raven i promise you the Alpha will never get his hands on you like that Im going to kill him i swear to you.'' After a few moments i calm down and derek slowly releases me, I look up into his eyes and he leans down and kisses me. OH MY GOD DEREK HALE IS KISSING ME! My eyes slowly close and i start to kiss back, I run my fingers through his hair and give a small tug he growls and its a good growl not the im gonna kill you one. We break apart both breathing hard, ''Wow'' I say breathless ''Yeah'' he says his eyes are wide and almost black ''Im gonna give you a ride home'' he says ''Ok''.

We are driving along so just as he turns on to my street i thought nows as good a time as any, ''Derek?''

''mm'' Hes calm good. ''When we were outside you house you lied or your senses arent very good.''

''How so?'' he asks ''When i was hiding i saw the Alpha'' He slams on the breaks and i jolt forward ''WHAT!'' he screams ''I um when i was outside your house i saw glowing red eyes'' Hes red with rage and his eyes are glowing ''Why didnt you yell or say anything'' he growls Im thinking about taking my chances and making a run for it, ''Scott would have known i was there'' i whisper ''SO WHAT!'' he yells i take my chances and bolt out the car, I run to my house and barely get in. I run straight to my room, ''RAVEN!'' i hear scott yell '' Im fine scott im going to bed'' i whisper knowing he can hear me, I slowly get up and change into my pjs '' Ok night!'' he yells back, I get into bed and just as i put the light off and get comfy the bed goes down on the other side. I turn around and dereks there ''What are you doing here scott will hear you'' i yell/whisper. ''Hes in the shower'' he replies ''Why did you run?'' I cower into the covers '' You were so angry i didnt know if i was safe'' I say hiding my face '' Of course you were safe i was angry with the Alpha not you''

''But your face almost shifted, I was scared ok'' He looks like i just slapped him. He relaxes and lays down he pulls me to him and i fall asleep.

Thats part 2 of episode 3. What do u think? Derek was alot nicer to raven, What will the Alpha have to say?  
Thanks for the reviews.

Ray


	12. Pack mentality part 3

Pack mentality part 3

''Raven wake up!'' I hear derek yell ''Mmm what'' I open my eyes and he looks mad. ''The driver died, I have to go scotts going to come looking for me and before you say anything no i didnt kill him''. I put the covers over my face ''Get up your coming with me'' I jump up ''But what about scott?" He growls ''Just come on i will deal with scott'' I groan ''Fine!''

''Im tired'' i whine ''Look when we get to my house i need you to stay upstairs, Hes going to be mad and if he loses control then i dont want you near him.''

''Can i doze off till we get there at least?'' He mumbles something but says yes.

Im woken back up by Derek opening the door ''Get up'' He growls, ''I am calm yourself'' i grumble. We walk into his house and he leads me upstairs and shows me where to hide ''Hes coming stay here'' he orders. Then hes gone

''Derek i know your here! I know what you did!" scott yells hes pissed ''I didnt do anything" Wow how did he get his voice like that its like a booming whisper. "You killed him!" Oh no hes coming up, I look over and derek tells me to stay put with freaking hand signals. "He died''.

''Like your sister died?'' Low blow scotty, ''My sister was missing i came here looking for her.''

''You found her'' scott says hes getting too cocky ''I FOUND HER IN PEICES, BEING USED AS BAIT TO CATCH ME!'' wow hes mad, ''I think you killed them both and im gonna tell everyone starting with the sheriff'' scotts at the top of the stairs now. Oh no no no please dont see me please dont see me, Derek runs behind scott and throws him down the stairs. I hear a bang and peak around dereks been thrown through the wall and scotts fully transformed. I climb down the back ''That was cute'' Derek says taking his jacket off, I look round again and gasp Dereks shifted and unlike scott you can still tell that is pretty much derek. He growls and the fight is on between him and scott, He slams scott into the wall and throws him over a table scott moves before derek can reach him. Derek then punches scott in the face and throws him to the other side of the room. Derek growls and slides across a table then kicks scott, not gonna lie it was kind of awesome he then backflips off a wall and scott hits him with a boat ore. Why is that in the house? Derek grabs scott and slams him into the ground 3 times, He then kicks scott over a chest and as scott jumps at him derek slices his chest.

They both change back and are breathing heavy. " I didnt kill him neither of us did its not your fault and its not mine"

"WHAT! this is all your fault you ruined my life!''

''No i didnt.''

''Your the one who bit me'' scotts still mad. ''No im not''.

''WHAT!'' he screams '' Im not the one who bit you'' Derek snarls.

I come out of my hiding spot and derek looks at me like what the hell are you doing, I shrug while scotts remembering. ''How much did you see?''

''All of it''

''It had to be done'' he says appologeticly '' I know im not mad at you or anything i just want us to deal with the Alpha.'' ''Theres another'' Scott says coming out of it '' its called a alpha, its the most dangerous of our kind you and i we're betas . This thing is more powerful and more animal than either of us, My sister came here looking for him now im trying to find him but i dont think i can do it without you.''

"Why me?'' scott mumbles ''Because hes the one that bit you your part of his pack'' I say and scott looks at me ''When did you get here?''

''Later scotty'' i say smiling ''Its you scott your the one he wants''.

(outside)

Red eyes glow in the trees, the Alpha knows.

Thats episode 3.  
The Alpha and raven talk more in the next chapter, She tells him about her reading minds gift but not the other 1. Also her and derek get closer.

Ray


	13. forgive me :)

Authors note

Hey guys sorry i havent updated i have been busy, I got a boyfriend and someone i used to know came back after 3 years he was in europe. So i dont know when i will update again but when i do i will let you know but if you want any spoilers pm me and i will answer any questions you want.

Ray 


	14. guest

guest reviewer

Hey im really sorry about this but i promise next week theres gonna be way more, I live in a attic room and seriously its a attic. theres a ladder and its huge but im getting creeped out up here so me and my brother are moving stuff around this week. My mum has moved out health reasons and im getting my old room back so im gonna have a proper bed not just a matress and a actual tv so far i've been stuck with a portable dvd player so when i move into that room i will for sure get back to this. Other than that im glad you're happy with the story.

- I always keep a promise:) Ray


	15. Magic bullet part 1

Magic Bullet part 1 I realized i should have done this at the beginning so,  
Disclaimer: I only own Raven nothing else.

"AAWOOO" I wake up with a jump ''The Alpha'' I whisper ''Scott!''

Nothing.

I feel a pull and i find myself running, The next thing i know im behind a abandoned building.

I hear a growl behind me and i turn to see a pissed off derek ''What the hell are you doing here!'' He whisper/yells ''I dont know, i heard a howl then im here'' Great hes still angry ''It was like a invisible pull''

'It must be the link from the Alpha to mate' He thinks. His head snaps up as does mine, The Alpha is on the roof tops glaring at us. BANG ''Dammit'' Derek curses ''What?'' He looks at me eyes flashing ''Hunters'' He snarls then hes off running after the Alpha.

''Raven?'' I look back and see scott so thats where he went ''Um h-hey Scott'' hes mad ''HEY SCOTT? REALLY?'' he screams and i flinch BANG, I hear a thump behind us ''Derek!'' I yell he has a gun shot wound in his arm. ''Im fine'' he growls ''AAWOOO'' we turn to see the Alpha running into the Darkness ''So Der-'' hes gone ''Does he do that around you too?'' i ask scott, He nods.

''Scott?'' Hes to busy listening to the hunters so i look around ''Wha-''.

''Shh its just me'' that deep voice oh no, i take a breath ''Red Eyes'' i say and he looks at me like i have a second head. ''Red eyes?'' He mumbles I gasp as he starts to nuzzel my neck ''I d-dont know your name'' He growls in understanding ''It'll do for now''.

''Wh-what do you w-want?'' Im getting scared, ''I want to know how you heard me say 'no no is she crazy i want her not to kill her'' Oh no he must have heard me talking to derek ''Um i have certain gifts''

''Like what?'' he asks ''I-i can r-read m-m-minds'' his eyes light up ''Really'' hes pleased and again nuzzels me. ''The other reason i got you just now is you smell to much like derek so im marking you as mine''.

''Raven!'' i hear scott ''I better go'' He nods and lets me go.

''Raven!'' scott yells ''Im here sorry i wondered off'' He sniffs the air ''Whos scent is that? its all over you'' His eyes flash ''Scott im tired please drop it we can talk later'' He growls but agrees anyway.

''AAHH!'' I scream as i get into bed Dereks on my chair, He flinche's ''Raven you ok?'' scotts worried ''Yeah a spider crawled on my face but im good''. I lie down and derek just stares at me ''What is that smell?'' he sniffs around ''What smell?'' i giggle and act dumb, he rolls his eyes and glares at me ''Why were you really out there-''

''I told you! if you dont believe me just listen to my heart'' He nods for me to go on ''I heard a howl and then i felt like i was being pulled by something i couldnt see'' He grunts ''fine your telling the truth'' I let out a breath ''good can i go to bed now PLEASE'' I whine ''Yes'' he mumbles and jumps out the window. ''Phew'' i sigh and go to sleep.

''Danny'' i whisper ''Yeah?'' he asks ''Can we do boy talk later? please'', He smiles ''sure''.

'Boy talk' I hear a familiar voice Derek? ''Excuse me'' the teacher looks at me ''Can i go to the bathroom? please'' She nods.

''AAGH!'' Jackson? i hide and hear someone getting closer 3.2.1. I grab the person ''Wolfie?'' He groans ''Woah derek your as pale as a ghost'' He looks really bad ''I-I was s-shot it was a dif-diffrent kind of bu-bullet it not he-healing'' he pants, ''We gotta find the bullet they used'' i shake. ''How do you know that?'' I Just look away, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him ''How?'' he growls ''I had a friend a while back thats how i know everything i know'' i look into his eyes he believes me and moves closer, just as our lips are inches from touching ''BRIIIIIINNNGG'' the bell goes and derek clutches his head ''Take me to scott'' I nod and help him up ''Scott here we come'' i grumble and he chuckles.

''Stiles jeep he'll do for now'' I pant dereks really heavy, We walk in front of the geep and derek puts his hand up to stop the car if stiles didnt I hear a screech and scott comes running over ''What the hell?''he glares at me and derek ''scott no time to explain we need to get him in the jeep'' Stiles then runs out ''Whats wrong with him?'' stiles asks as derek falls to the ground. ''I was shot'' Derek explains it all 'OH MY FREAKING GOD' these horns are driving me nuts ''pft pft pft'' The horns all go quiet and theres smoke everywhere ''What the hell?'' I ask apparently no one.''Ok lets get him in the jeep'' Finally.

Thats part 1 im so sorry for the wait i finished moving rooms last night and was tired i slept most of today. What made the horns stop? Why didnt Raven tell Derek and Scott about the Alpha? The friend from a while back wont be revealed until Season 3 but they were really close.  
Thanks for reading -Ray

Guest seriously if you cant respect the fact that i have other things to do dont review and dont read sorry but im not gonna take crap from anyone. Just be glad that i let you know whats going on and not go compeletly a wal


	16. Magic bullet part 2

Magic Bullet part 2 Appologies if i sounded like a bitch at the end of part 1 But i think i was fair enough so onto part 2.

"Raven, The horns was that you?" I stay quiet "How could that have been her?" Dereks confused good. "I dont know stiles" I try and keep a steady voice. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, we're almost there" I jump and climb on dereks lap being careful of his arm of course."Almost were?" Derek asks "Your hou-"

"What! Stiles are you crazy you cant take him there" I start to lookover dereks arm "WOAH STILES!" i scream as the car jolts to the right. "What happens if scott does'nt find your magic bullet? huh are you dieing?"

"No i have a last resort" He mumbles ''What do you mean what last resort!'' I pull up dereks sleeve "Oh my god what is that is it contagious, you know you should probably just get out" I groan "Stiles'' I growl "Start the car or im gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Aww wolfie trying to be mean "Stiles i can drive and im sure im stronger than you do the math" He sighs and we're moving again.

A few very painful hours later scott finally calls "Scott please tell me you found it'' Derek grunts " You know your not actually that heavy" i Laugh " try telling stiles that" He looks confuzzed **My version of confused** "Hey we promised to never speak of that again" he whines "And by the way hes starting to smell" I Glare at stiles. ''Like what?" i hear scott ask "Like Death"

"Scott where do we take him!" I yell " How you feeling?"

"Exept the pain im just peachy" I slap his good arm "Dont get snarky with me im the one who actually cares" I mumble low enough so only he hears. He looks at me and half smiles, "Your not gonna believe where hes telling me to take you'' stiles hands the phone to derek "If you dont find it im dead'' I shake my head ''No''

''The Alpha calls you out against your will and hes gonna do it again, either you kill with him or he kills you. Its a right of passage into his pack Find the bullet''.

"So where are we taking him?'' Stiles looks over at me and smiles ''The vet'' I burst out laughing.

Thats all i have written for now my internets playing up.  
Will derek and raven get together? what will scott and stiles think if they do or more importantly what will the Alpha do?  
I have big plans for this story so please bare with me.

Ray


	17. Magic bullet part 3

Magic Bullet part 3

"Is there a key or do we have to break a window?'' I pant, Im holding derek up again! Seriously stiles hes not gonna kill you for helping. ''Theres a key its um-'' he looks under the doormat ''-Here''

''Great now derek please plonk your ass somewhere thats not me'' Derek shifts from me and throws himself on a huge bag of dog food *Ha dog food get it* "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?'' Ooh i know this "Its a rare form of wolfsbane'' I answer proud. ''He needs to bring me the bullet''

''Why?''stiles asks

''Because im gonna die without it''.

''Nope your not i have a plan''

''What plan?'' I tap my nose and walk to the entry way no way am i carrying him again.

I walk into the examination room after i avoided carrying derek- ''Oh my god!'' I whisper about 5 feet infront of me is a shirtless Derek, He looks up and smirks at me. I shake my head and go over to the drawers ''Derek this probably isnt the most clever plan but here'' I throw him a blue piece of rubber **I dont know what the proper name for it is** And he looks at me like i read his mind, No i didnt this time ''Are you thinking cut my arm off?''

''Um yeah''

''Great is that the plan you were talking about?''

''Yup''

''That was my last resort''

''Oh great i have a psyco and a bestfriend who think alike, This is very bad.'' Stiles is in panic mode he knows that hes doing the gross part, I continue looking through the drawers ''Found it!'' I hold up a electric saw ''Stiles'' i put on my pouty face and hand him the saw, He turns it on ''Woah no nope nada im not doing that'' I glare at him ''What if you bleed to death?''he asks derek ''It'll heal if it works'' Dereks trying to tie the rubber around his bicep with his teeth ''Ugh give me that'' I take over and tie it properly ''Look i dont know if i can do this'' Derek and i both groan. ''Why not?'' we say together ''Well the cutting of the flesh the sawing of the bone and expecially the BLOOD! he whines and his voice goes high ''You faint at the sight of blood?''

''No but i might at the sight of a CHOPPED OF ARM''

''Ok hows this either you cut off my arm or im gonna cut of your head'' he growls '' Ok you know im so not buying your threats anymore-'' Derek lunges and grabs him by the shirt ''Derek'' i warn him, Just as i do he throws up black chunky blood ''Holy god what the hell is that?'' Stiles moans disgusted ''Its his body trying to heal its self''

''Yeaah well its not doing a very good job'' I hold dereks arm ''Now you gotta do it now''

''I honestly dont think i can''

''JUST DO IT!'' Stiles jumps ''Ok here we go'' I prepare to hold derek still.

''STILES! RAVEN!'' i sigh in relief as we hear scott ''What the hell are you doing?!'' he yells ''Oh scott you just prevented a life time of nightmares''

''Oh man up stiles, Maybe only half a lifetime'' I smile to ease the mood. ''Did you get it?'' derek gets back up ''Yeah'' scott passes him the bullet ''What are you gonna do with it?''

''Im gon- Im gonna-'' He passes out and the bullet rolls into a drain ''Dammit'' I run to derek ''Come on wolfie wake up'' I say as im shaking him ''Please wake up i promised i'd help you'' I lean down to try and hear a heartbeat its weak but there. ''come back to me'' I kiss him ''I got it!'' Scott yells just as dereks eyes open ''Oh thank god'' I whisper as me and stiles help him up ''Give me it'' Derek pants as he bites off the bullet cap and he taps out the powder **Raven has learned some new tricks it will all be clearer in the next chapter** Flames, Flames i think and the powder light on fire after it stops sizziling derek pushes it into the wound.

''AAAGHHH!'' He screams ''AAARRROOOOWW!'' Oh my god thats loud i cover my ears as derek howls and the wound dissapears. ''That was awesome!Yes!'' stiles geeks out ''Shut it'' i say uncovering my ears ''Are you ok?'' scott asks ''Except the agonizing pain''

''I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health''. Derek stands up and glares at stiles ''Ok we saved your life so that means your gonna leave us alone-''

Stiles pulls me to the side while they're talking ''How are you doing this new stuff? I thought read minds and move things was it''

''I dont know i just remember the horns driving me nuts and the gun powder needed to be lit or it wouldnt work'' He nods ''Look im gonna check my old books and see if they can tell me anything''

''Raven'' Derek yells ''Yeah?''

''Your coming with us'' I dont ask where i just go.

We pull up outside the hospital ''What are we doing here?''

''Hey!'' i yell as derek makes us run after him into the building.

A few minutes later we come to a room with a man in a wheelchair ''Who is he?'' scott asks ''Peter hale'' i mumble ''How do you know that?'' derek looks at me '' I dont know it just popped into my head.''

''Hes my uncle'' derek continues

''Is he a-''

''He was now hes barely even human''

'Ah my nephew if only he could hear me'

''You tell me what justifies this'' Derek spins the wheelchair around to face us. Im too shocked by the burns to listen to derek.

''What are you doing in here?'' a nurse yells ''We were just leaving'' Derek grabs me and scott, and we're pulled out the door.

He drives us home, but before i get out he pulls me back and whispers ''leave the window open'' i nod my head and run inside.

Sorry to leave it here i dont wanna write anymore in this chapter.  
So Ravens new gifts will be explained in the next chapter but fair warning as we go through the story she will develope more as she gets older shes 16 and a half the now. Why does derek wantt the window open? Until next time -Ray


	18. The Tell Part 1

The Tell

I got into my room and opened the window right away then went into the bathroom to change. I put on a pair of loose butterfly shorts and a black tank, I washed my make up off and put some chap stick on. I grabbed my checkerd house coat and went back to my room, ''Raven can we talk?'' i jump and i have no idea why i expected derek to be there ''Sure''

''Thanks um for helping me and i guess caring'' he looks away ''Dont thank me for helping or caring any normal person would'' I go sit on my bed indian style. ''I have a few questions though''

''Ask away''

''The horns? how did they blow up im assuming it was you, I heard you and stiles talking'' I look him in the eyes ''I dont know how the horns stopped''

''The flames for the bullet?''

''No idea''

''You are lying to me, i can hear your heartbeat''

''Fine but cant you just trust me for now until i figure things out?'' He looks down ''2 days then you tell me everything, Deal?'' I scoff ''No''

''Why?''

''Im not a threat derek, scott does'nt even know the only person that does is stiles'' His eyes flash ''TELL ME!'' He roars ''No'' I growl and derek goes flying out the window. I look down at him

''When im ready i will tell you, Until then dont ever think you scare me''. I slam the window shut and go back to my bed ''RAVEN!'' Scott comes barging into my room ''Im fine scott me and derek just had a dissagreement,''

''About what?''

''Hes still upset from being shot so when i told him i wouldnt help with the alpha he lost it'' I lie

Scott groans ''What could you do about the alpha?''

''Yeah theres a talk we need to have''.

''So your his mate?'' Scott's half shifted hes not happy, I explained everything.

''Yes and derek wants to use that bond as leverage''

''But your not gonna let him? Right?''

''If dereks determend enough i dont think i have a choice''

'Theres always a choice' he thinks

''Go to bed scott get some rest it was a long day'' He nods and walks out.

I get into bed and Scream into my pillow, I lie on my side and fall asleep facing the window.

(Dream)

''Be mine'' Red eyes asks ''No'' i mumble ''Why not'' He growls ''I cant be with a monster'' He snarls.

(End of dream)

I wake up crying, He was about to slash my throat. ''Ugh'' Its 6:30 so i get up and have a nice hot shower.

I get out and dry off. I put on some black lace underwear and matching bra, Some black skinny jeans and a black tank with a silver sequin cross on it. A pair of black knee high boots with a 3 inch heel, Usual make up a mood ring and my necklace and bracelets. I take my hair out of the towl and blow dry it, i cool down and use my straightners to curl my hair. I take a look in the mirror and since im satisfied i go downstairs to make breakfast for me, mom and scott when they wake up.

Thats part 1 of ep 5 not really a proper chapter mostly a filler. I know i missed out the house scene with scott and derek so after derek was done with raven scott didnt go to bed he went with derek to the video store. Any questions at all feel free to ask and i will try to answer as soon as.  
-Ray


	19. the tell part 2

I sit down and start eating my pancakes,Scott comes down stairs looking like a zombie ''Hey i made pancakes'' His face lights up and he grabs some.

''Raven these are awesome'' he says with a mouthful of food, ''Um after you went to bed i left with derek he had a lead on the alpha'' he says catiously testing my reaction.

''Mmm What did you find out?''

''He killed the video store guy,and scared jackson. Lydia was in the car so when the emts were checking on her she was pretty shaken up.''

''What about the Alpha?'' He looks down ''He was gone when we got there.''

We sat for a few more minutes in comfortable silence, Scotts head snaps up ''Moms up'' she comes running down the stairs.

''Oh there you are, I was worrried'' She looks around ''Ooh pancakes''

''Help yourself'' she looks at me ''What did you two do?''

''Nothing cant i just cook my family breakfast?'' i pout offended

We continue eating for a bit then stiles peeps his horn, I walk out scott trailing behind ''Hey Ray-Ray, Zombie'' I laugh as scott growls at stiles, I get in the front scott in the back and we're off 'Please no derek today' I think to myself.

''As you all know parent/Teacher comfrences are tonight,Students below a c average are required to attend. I wont name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment'' Harris stops by stiles ''Has anyone seen scott mcCall?''

''Subtle harris'' I whisper and stiles almost chokes on his highlighter cap.

Me and Stiles shake our heads, Jackson comes in and of course harris goes and sucks up to his favorite student.

''Everyone start reading chapter 9, Mr stilinski its chemistry not a couloring book.'' Stiles spits out the cap and catches it ''Nice'' i smile and high five him.

''Danny?'' i whisper ''mm''

''Im really sorry i ditched you a few days ago''

''Its cool i got your note'' What note?

''Still i wanted to appologise in person'' He nods and goes back to his book.

''Hey Danny?'' Stiles?

''What?'' he mumbles ''Can i ask you a question?''

''No'' Ha in your face stiles

''Well im going to anyway'' Of course you are ''hmph'' Danny sighs

I look out the window and inbetween the trees i see ''Red eyes'' I whisper ''What?'' stiles asks from the floor ''Nothing, Why are you on the floor?'' He groans ''I asked danny if he finds me attractive'' I burst out laughing and harris turns and glares at me ''S-Sorry'' I choke out during giggles. ''Hey danny?'' He groans ''what?''

''Can i see the note?'' He looks confused but nods

After fishing through his bag he pulls out a small peice of paper ''Here'' he says as he hands me it. I open it and clear as day it says 'Sorry for bailing on you something came up my mom needed me hope we can still do boy talk another time'. Thats not my writing I fold it and put it in my pocket, I suddenly remember Red eyes and look out the window hes gone.

''Ugh finally'' Stiles groans ''Are you going to see lydia?'' i ask

''Yeah are you coming with?''

''No im going and please dont be mad to see derek'' He glares but says nothing and walks away ''Bye to you too!'' i yell after him.

I go a diffrent way so derek wont expect me, CREAK! i flinch but derek doesnt show, So i continue and walk into the house i freeze as i see derek doing press ups topless ''Enjoying the show?'' he grunts ''No'' i growl

''Then why are you here?'' i stay quiet and he stops working out ''Why are you here'' he growls each word ''Im sorry'' he looks at me with flashing eyes.

''Im sorry i threw you out the window but im not telling you anything because i havent had time to figure it out myself yet'' derek takes a minute to think it through.

''Appology accepted'' I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck ''I really am sorry'' I whisper in his ear, he stiffens i pull back and look up at him ''Wha-'' he cuts me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I gasp and he takes this opportunity to slide his tounge into my mouth we fight for dominance and as he wins he pulls back he drags me to the back of the house, ''Wait here'' he says breathless. He dissapears and i hear some thoughts 'Why the hell are we here?he told us to wait' a older man thinks 'im gonna die' a younger man thinks 'now why is he hiding' a woman thinks. 'Kate' i hear derek growl ''AAGH!'' a man screams ''Haha'' The woman kate laughs i hear derek growl and gunshots go off, Im picked up and the hale house soon becomes a blur.

About 5 minutes of running and derek finally puts me down ''You ok?'' he asks '' Yeah, are you?'' i ask ''Yeah'' he pants and i wrap my arms around him once again ''You should have let me do something'' i tell him ''like what!'' he yells, i push him off and throw him into a tree ''Like that derek'' He growls and lunges for me i quickly dodge and as im about to run he grabs me and smashes me against his chest, ''you know im getting real tired of that'' he growls in my ear ''Oh im sorry i thought you asked'' i say in the most innocent voice i could muster. He spins me around and his lips meet mine once more, I tug on his hair and he groans 'Im learning thats a weak spot' He lifts me up and i wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me up aginst the tree. I pull back ''Do you really wanna know about me?'' i ask him still breathless ''yeah if your ready''

''I was in a accident a few years back since then i've been able to read minds and move things like you and everything else or keep them still''

''What kind of accident?''

''There was a alpha, he went crazy and killed his pack i was a close friend of his and he didnt care. So i ran and when he caught up to me he sliced my back open i was lying there dieing and he just ran off, The man i thought was my bestfriend ran off and left me for dead'' Tears were brimming my eyes now ''What happened after that?'' he asks as he wipes away a stray tear

''A woman came over to me and asked if i truely wanted to die and i said no, so she said some strange chant and a light came out of her hand and into me. I passed out and when i came too i was in the hospital no scratches,no bruises and my back was fine. a few days later i got angry and a lamp flew across the room i didnt touch it''. i was in tears now ''shh you dont have to tell me anymore'' i hugged him tighter ''I will tell you the rest sometime i promise'' i sobbed he carried me to his car and i dozed off on the way home.

I woke up just as derek lifts me out the car ''mm home already?'' i yawn ''Yeah you sleep through anything by the way''

''How?'' He smiles '' i turned the sterio on and it was way louder than i thought, you didnt even flinch'' i laugh ''thats probably why my mom always tells me i can sleep through a bomb going off'' we both start laughing.

''Wait here im going to change'' i grab my pjs and run to the bathroom, I quickly change and run back out ''you could have took your time i wasnt going anywhere'' he laughs. When i came rushing out i tripped and my hair is all in my face ''hmph'' i stomp my foot and turn my back to him ''Come here'' he says from the bed ''No'' he groans and i feel him behind me ''please'' i turn around and hug him ''fine''.

I crawl under the covers derek smiles and lays down beside me, ''Raven?'' i put my head on his chest ''yeah''

''I have a idea'' i look up at him ''What?''

''Its dangerous but i want to, so Raven will you be my girlfriend?'' my eyes widen ''Really!?'' i ask in disbelief

he laughs ''Yes really''

''Then yes derek hale i will be your girlfriend'' i smile and lean up to kiss him.

'' I hate to mention this but the alpha'' he groans '' that we will deal with later'' i yawn ''get some rest'' he kisses my head and i fall asleep happy.

Thats it finally part 2 is done, Raven and derek are together! whats the alpha gonna think? or scott and stiles? Oh and hey some of ravens story. What do you guys think? Review and let me know.  
Sorry it took so long :( my computer is still spazzing out  
-Ray.


End file.
